


Pink silk

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Panties, panty smelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Thanks to Parvati's untidiness, Lavender knew how Parvati smelled now - and wondered what her taste was like ...





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- cloth

 

 

Lavender looked around the room and sighed angrilly. How often did she have to tell Parvati to put her things away to the places they belonged?! Mumbling to herself about stupid room-mates with no sense of tidiness she bent over and started to collect books, pergaments and cloaks from the floor.

She threw all of it onto Parvati’s bed, not even thinking about putting it away properly. Nice try, Parvati! If she wanted to sleep tonight, she had to clean up. Lavender smiled, satisfied with herself, when she bent over one last time and grabbed another pile of cloth.

Suddenly the black cloak revealed something silken and pink.

Lavender stopped dead in her tracks and stared at it. 

It was a panty. A silken and pink panty. Parvati’s panty. And since it was lying on the floor, she must have already worn it …

Lavender pictured Parvati wearing them, walking in them, imagined how the chocolate-colored buttocks of her friend were covered by the bright pink, how her –

“Stop, what are you thinking,” Lavender scolded herself and reached out to put the underwear down … hesitated, bit her lip and then, in a quick movement, brought the silk up to her face and smelled it.

Lavender felt a tingle between her legs when Parvati’s scent filled her nostrils.

“Goodness,” she exclaimed and threw the panties away onto the bed, buried it beneath the cloak. And yet, now she knew how Parvati smelled, she wondered what she tasted like …

 


End file.
